Duel on a rainy day
by B. A. Ware
Summary: Now-two-shot. Who would have thought that their duel would end this way.
1. Duel on a rainy day

Don't own anything from the world you see below. Rightful owner is J.K. Rowling, and people she decides to share it with. I am not lucky enough to be one of them. Damn...

* * *

"As always you came into my trap, like little mindless fool you are, Potter. And your friends got trapped, just as I have planned. No matter what they'll do, they won't free themselves, and will have to watch as i squash you like..."

'Why does he always have to do that?? I wish there was a way to skip when he goes on and on about how great he is. But thunderstorm just outside of the windows as a setting, is quite fitting for... Stop it! Concentrate. You struggled so much to get to this point. Don't do stupid thing's, like not paying attention.'

"...will see, that you were powerless in comparison with Lord Voldemort. Now, say your prayers and prepare to die."

And with that the duel begun, with just two of them in the middle of throne room. People that came with Harry were locked by obscure wards in the passage that they had to use as it was the only way they were able to find.

Dark Lord as to show that he wast too important to fight himself, animated statues of the serpents that were in the room and send them to attack.

When he begun to fight, Harry felt that sensation that he became well familiar throughout his adventures. His "instincts" kicked in and he knew what to do, when to dodge and many other things without thinking much.

So he played along making himself look weaker than he was. He shoot underpowered curses, and jumping out of the way of four snakes in the last minute.

'Yeah, like that slow mass of stone could compare to Mad-eye and his colleagues. Moody might be mad but he sure knows what he is doing.'

When Harry dealt with the last piece of moving rock, he had to jump out of the way of curse that was coming at him from the side. As he took cover behind on of the pillars in the room, he noticed from the corner of his eye, Voldemort with his wand raised.

'Cheap tricks whenever he can. There are some thins that simply never change.'

Harry didn't spend long time covering, as it was only to check his surroundings, and as he noticed that Voldemort was his only opponent he stepped in front of him and started trading curses.

It wasn't their first fight, but by previous experiences they started slowly, trying to feel the other out, but as the duel progressed the curses they threw at one another grew more vicious and in more rapid succession.

Damaging curses were mixed with inconveniencing hexes and further divided between direct and indirect casting.

What that meant was that Harry dodged, sidestepped and skipped out of the way of most of the curses, while putting variety of shields the ones he didn't had time to, and those which couldn't be blocked would be stopped by conjured or summoned things. At the same time he shot Voldemort with curses to damage Dark Lord, hexes to make him easier to batle, and making surroundings as much hostile to the enemy. Making floor slippery or liquefying it entirely and sending debris in a bludger like manner after his foe, included.

Voldemort being in many duels, acted in the same way.

It was meal storm that Harry's friends observed, with two silhouettes in the middle of light and flying objects not stopping even for a heartbeat as one mistake could mean either man's demise. It was truly a deaths dance.

'Must end it soon. Sure training helped with fighting fitness, but I don't have much time before i start loosing.'

But Harry stayed calm as he felt the presence that guided him when he was in the greatest of perils. Someone was truly watching over him.

'Must think of something to end 's Dumbledore's wand. So that means...'

Harry stopped just for one second to put his plan in motion, and Voldemort took it. Dark Lord threw at him killing curse, and in the same moment Harry responded with Expeliarmus, and as the two beams of light connected...

Darkness.

.

Nothingness.

.

.

They simply knew no more.

.

.

.

"MUM!!! Why did you do that??"

"Because its been one hour since I started to call you for dinner...."

"It would be just couple of minutes more."

"You said the same thing five times now."

"But, It was the end, one simple thing and I would have completed the newest Harry Potter game. I would be first. You didn't need to pull the plug."

"Dear, you shouldn't spend so much time in front of those games. I can understand that no one can work all the time and entertainment is important, but too much is too much. Now go eat your dinner. After that we will have to prepare for the camping trip that we were planing for when they said that rain would stop, you were looking forward to that. And after we clear everything you can play your game. How does that sound??"

"OK mum."

As the teenager stood from his seat, he felt the stiffness in his body that stated clearly that he didn't move much in several hours. And as he went down stairs to eat, his only thought was: 'Ill get you next time, Voldemort.'

* * *

AN. If you want to say that the action part wasn't impressive, I admit that. But it was just something that came to my head. I had this big plan to make it more game-like. You know when you encounter the last boss you have to take down his minions first, then several layers of defence until you can finally kill him. Well that was what people Harry took with him were for. He had to distract Voldemort, as they fought the minions and place some thing (maybe runes to prepare ritual), to make Voldemort vulnerable, but since they got trapped Harry had to do it himself. He would duel looking like he was weak, running around and hiding and set the "thing", meanwhile thanking or remembering his training with people so far (gamers perspective about the game played to this point)(Mad-eye teachings, protective gear from someone, healing supplies given by other, Hermione might hammer into him needed runes or how it worked). It didn't work out though as since its 3AM now and I haven't slept much yesterday (got some sleeping problems, its weird) I am too tired to write everything. Probably will re-edit this.

If you can write decent fighting scene then feel free to do so, following something what I have outlined above. I will add it and give all the credit to you. Ill write the gamers perspective.

About the gamer, I really think that it is stupidest ending of the duel, and never seen it done before. If anyone did write something like this, tell me, and I will write that they thought it out first.


	2. Duel number two: Revenge of the storm

Even if I try my best, I still can't get that J. K. Rowling impression spot on. Sorry...

* * *

Harry Potter was tired, sweaty, stiff and sore in all kinds of places. But even with all the things that spoiled his concentration, he simply couldn't let go. He couldn't allow himself to make even the slightest mistake. Not when only death of one of them could end this duel.

He watched Voldemort closely and, even though he knew that the man was an outright bastard, he had to admit that the guy had a serious set of skills. This duel lasted an hour already. There was little left of the protective gear on either of the opponents. Their potions and various supplies, that both of them had on them during the beginning, were long gone.

Still, neither of them looked like they would give up any time soon, and air was still thick with spells zooming in both directions. Those were no longer the mightiest and most destructive spells in their possession, since they didn't have enough energy to make them work. Instead, the duel descended into it's second part, where tactics, concentration and patience played the main role.

Harry hissed when a particularly nasty bind landed in the place he was a split second earlier, and got out of only thanks to an unimaginably lucky dodge. He retaliated with a wave of fire, continuing with a mirror images of himself appearing around him before the smoke cleared.

'That should confuse him a little', the raven-haired boy thought, correcting his glasses.

He steered the mirages to circle Voldemort, and placed himself among them. Not too closely, as not to give his nemesis a shot at taking them all at one go. But not too far away either, since he himself wanted to maintain a careful watch over his opponent.

That situation lasted for a while. Bot of them gathering strength and thinking of how to end it quickly. That was, until Voldemort haven't pulled one last ace out of his sleeve. He haven't made a single move, but out of a sudden, a large amount of flashes appeared all around him.

Harry's eyes widened, as he knew all too well what was happening. Voldemort was planning to sacrifice nearly all of his life force to unleash one last, destructive attack. A perfect way to end a standstill like this one.

If he succeeded, then it was game over for Harry, as there was no way he could get out of it alive. But it was a double edged blade, and promised a window of opportunity. A chance for victory. No matter how small it was...

Voldemort first had to drain his life to cast the spell. And as he continued doing so, there was a place right before the blast where even a stronger punch could easily kill him.

That's why Harry jumped from his place, springing to action the moment he caught sight of that. He abandoned his doppelgängers as the dissipated into thin air, since he knew he would need all the energy he still had. He charged right at Voldemort, knowing that the swirling mass of energy around the man was too strong for any outside attacks to work. He would need a point blank hit to make it work.

But in the exact moment he made the last long jump and was about to execute his attack...

Harrry Potter came to stare at a complete, pitch black darkness.

He stayed there, not sure of what happened, when a lightning bolt tearing the sky made him aware of the storm raging outside.

"Strange", he muttered to himself, "I haven't even realised it started raining,"

Comming to stand right in front of the window, he gazed outside and finally noticed that the rest of the town was as dark as his own house. It seemed that storm once again had it's way and knocked over some trees, destroying electric lines. It happened all the time around this time of the year.

"Well, it's high time I did my homework," the raven-haired boy muttered to himself, once again correcting glasses that kept on sliding down his slippery nose. "Mum and dad are comming back soon, and I wouldn't want to once again be shouted at that I did nothing today," he said, and snorted, "Yeah, because becoming the best player of the year is totaly nothing," he stated sarcastically.

He stretched, trying to get used to moving again, thinking that admins had to agree when he asked to repeat the final match of the tournament that just got spoiled. It wasn't like he was the one responsible for the blackout. And, besides, he clearly was less than a second away from winning.

Harry smirked to himself while he went up the stairs to his room, thinking of finally showing that dork, Voldemort, who was the best guy. That imbecile was so insufferable, with him spamming wherever he could – on the server, on the forums – just how awesome he was.

"You? Awesome?" Harry couldn't help but say it out loud while he shook his head. "Be ready, Voldemort, because next time I meet you, nothing will stand in my way."

* * *

AN. stallion-ponyta asked me nicely for a sequel, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
